


Trial and Error

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Canon-Typical Violence, Dates, Fluff, Honestly at this point its just Indulgence, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, More Like Connecting One Shots, Music AU, Mutually Unrequited, Nervousness, Not Really Coherent, Pansexual Zoro, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Singing, Slow To Update, They're their ethnicity that Oda stated, band au, high school friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Zoro couldn't stop the uncomfortable emotions from swelling. The palms of his hands were sweating and his mind was a traitorous thing, flashing him with images of a long legged blonde that never once looked his way in high school.Of a cook with a stupid swirly brow that did its shape justice and left him hypnotized and heart-broken, devastated when he thought the other was straight. Shattered when he learned that the cook was bi-sexual, and in turn just didn't give a damn about him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 50
Kudos: 115





	1. Eyes off You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is just a fun little idea

_Don't ask why I can paint a picture of you in my mind, love_   
_All my life_   
_I never thought someone would make me feel so high_   
_But here you are_

Zoro didn't like being questioned. it was dumb, pointless and irritating. For someone tended to operate on trust, luck, and intuition, having people hover over him as he made decisions wasn't the most pleasant feeling. 

In fact, he hated it.

Especially when the questions had something to do with _that guy._

So as he sat on the couch, idly strumming on his guitar, the kendo captain briefly contemplated bashing Nami over the head for asking him what he thought of the song blasting through the Sunny's speakers.

The song that was being sung by _that_ voice, filling Zoro with a sense euphoria that he'd long since sworn off. 

Okay, so maybe two years wasn't that long of a time. 

He was trying.

How the hell did Nami even _hear_ about him? Stupid idiot should've been off in France somewhere, prancing around with girls on either arm. Maybe a few guys.

Her connections to underground music industries were _frightening._

Though Zoro really shouldn't have been surprised. Their idiot boss own over half the city, and was practically running a dynasty with his brothers. 

Small fucking world. And stupid fucking body that reminded him of the dull ache in his chest each time it got the chance.

_There's no touch or feeling_   
_Pleasure or pain_   
_Anything like the way you're runnin' through my veins_   
_No breath or beauty_   
_No sound or sight_   
_That ever made me feel the way you do tonight_

"Oi, Zoro! What's with you! I asked a question you know? What do you think of his voice? After all, you'll be the one working with him the most."

At that, the guitarist raised his head slowly, fixing the woman with a piercing glare. There was no way in _hell_ he just heard what he heard. "What was that?"

Damn her for being so stoic and unfazed. Damn him for liking that about her. Damn his shitty life for trying bring this idiot back in it. _Damn_ the part of him that wanted it to happen.

_Damn it all._

"I like his voice. If possible, I want him with us. But since I'm so very _nice,"_ Nami stressed the word, dragging it in a way that sounded like a hiss. "I want your opinion on it too, since you sing the most out of all us."

_It amazing. It's hardly changed since I've last heard it. Raspier though. The dumbass is probably smoking cigarettes again. His accent has come back full strength. Its kinda hot. I might have to kill myself if he ever slips into French. I hate you Nami. Now I have to add this dumbass shit to my playlist. Fuck._

Zoro looked back down at his guitar, taking in the electric blue paint, gleaming under the faux light of their house, couple with the bright yellow strings. He played a chord, letting his hand slide down in a lazy arc and smirked at the discordant sound he received in return. 

It was fitting.

"'S'all right." The green head muttered, forcing the bitterness out of his tone and tried to sound bored instead. "Not bad at all. Do what you want, not like you'd let me stop you either way."

Hearing his words, their finance worker let loose a wicked smirk, looking like the evil loan shark she was. "Damn straight. Your debt has been spared damage. Good job."

They were all seated in the living room, each doing whatever the hell it was they did to alleviate boredom. Usopp was tailoring one of the many costumes they wore on stage and Luffy watched, talking excitedly about all the outrageous outfits he wanted to wear. Robin was reading, the optimal time for anyone who wanted to see her in glasses and clearly Franky was that man, sneaking glances over his shades as he tinkered with a broken speaker. Chopper wasn't around, still in school and too straight-laced to skip classes. Brook wasn't anywhere in sight either but Zoro knew the man was likely taking a smoke outside and asking unsuspecting women to see their underwear. Nami paced around the room, muttering under her breath, a pen in hand.

_I just can't take my eyes off of you_   
_Tell me anything you wanna do_   
_I just can't take my eyes off of you_   
_Nothing I can do about it_   
_Nothing I can do about it_

He studied the red-head through a lidded gaze. She was stunning, in a way that was almost frightening, with wide intelligent eyes, pouty lips and a stupidly curvy figure that was framed by long vibrant orange hair. He thought of Robin, with her fair skin and rich eyes, her dark, glossy mane and secretive smile. 

_Oh man._ That dumbass was going to fall _hard_. 

Zoro should've found the thought funny, moreso because he knew _exactly_ what Nami's tastes were. He _would've_ found the thought funny, except there was already a sense of foreboding and gut wrenching jealousy filling his body.

_Damn him._

"Oi, witch." The man started, waiting until she gave a wave for him to continue, chocolate eyes focused on a sheet of paper, scrawling words with a passionate fervor-- no doubt a contract for the unsuspecting blonde. "Just a heads up for you and Nico. The guy's a perv."

At that, she fixed him with a curious stare. "Oh yeah? How'd you figure?"

He wouldn't tell them. Not yet anyways. They didn't need to know, until they did. He gestured languidly at the speakers, which were still playing-- the song stuck on repeat.

"What kind of guy would write stuff like this if he _wasn't_ a perverted fucker."

_Don't ask why_   
_But every little thing you do just drives me wild (alright)_   
_Don't be shy (alright)_   
_Come a little closer, light my world on fire, fire_

Nami shrugged. "We make songs like this all the time."

"Exactly, because Brook's a fucking perverted idiot. We really don't need another. Its frustrating."

She raised a brow. "Going back on your word? That's unlike you."

She was right. But Zoro couldn't stop the uncomfortable emotions from swelling. The palms of his heads were sweating and his mind was a traitorous thing, flashing him with images of a long legged blonde that never once looked his way in high school.

Of a cook with a stupid swirly brow that did its shape justice and left him hypnotized and heart-broken, devastated when he thought the other was straight. Shattered when he learned that the cook was bi-sexual, and in turn just didn't _give a damn_ about him.

"I'm not going back. We just don't need him to move forward." 

_I don't need him._

That answer seemed to sate her and she smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that, but still he'd be a good investment. Not to mention I already called him over for an interview."

"Of course you did. I'm not surprised. You probably had the idiot at hello."

Nami hummed, sounding smug. "You're not wrong."

He huffed, sitting the guitar down and standing up to stretch, suddenly struck with the urge to go into the studio or hit the gym. Anything to take his mind off of his impending doom. "I'm never wrong."

The silence that followed his statement could only be described as mocking. Even Luffy, the loudest of them all was staring blankly at him, eyes disbelieving.

"I hate you all." The green head mumbled, attaching a strap to his guitar before slinging the instrument behind his back. "I'm gonna go to the studio, if he's gonna join he should know the quality he's working with, yeah?"

"That's not a bad idea swordsman-san. Will you be going with Kuina?" Robin questioned, her voice soft, though the amusement was evident in her tone. 

"I don't get lost."

There was a pause.

"Of course not swordsman-san. I only wanted to know if you would be accompanied by your sister. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah. It has." He finally relented. "Thanks." He added as Usopp tossed him the keys to the studio across town, making his way to the front door without saying anything further. 

"Hey Zoro! Wait a second." Nami called, and Zoro tense, recognizing the cunning in her voice. 

"What is it witch?"

"For the song, use one of the sappy ones you think none of us know about. He may not know how versatile our music really is and I don't wanna scare him off. If its something sappy he should give in easily."

He felt his face heat as she talked and turned away, hating the way he looked when he blushed. The bright red tended to offset his tan skin, showing up in the most unflattering way. Or so he'd been told. By several blondes that happened to look too much like the shitty singing cook.

Coincidentally of course.

Zoro walked out of the house, his hand raised and middle finger showing by his method of answer.

This was fucking unbelievable.

Kuina was going to _love_ hearing this shit.

Damn.

What was that saying about Karma?

What goes around comes around?

Well, shit.

Guess the bitch really _did_ exist. The only thing close to a God that Zoro would allow himself to believe in.

Aside from booze.

The green head pulled out his phone, texting his older sister his location and hoped that she would get there soon.

He really needed a drink.


	2. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always like this. If he wasn't asleep, then he was staring. Or trying not to.
> 
> More like trying not to stare and allowing himself to fail.
> 
> Allowing himself to fail miserably.
> 
> But Zoro found that he couldn't be as mad at himself as he wanted to be. After all, the sight was stunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of my characterization of Kuina.  
> I may have had way too much fun writing her.  
> Also note: Kuina is written as a raging bi-sexual with a preference for women
> 
> So there's going to be some language use. As in languages other than English. My source will be google translate so feel free to correct anything that might be wrong.

"Sanji? Like, _Sanji_ Sanji?" Kuina asked him for what had to be the 5th time.

Zoro didn't like being questioned. it was dumb, pointless and irritating. For someone who tended to operate on trust, luck, and intuition, having people hover over him as he made decisions wasn't the most pleasant feeling. 

In fact, he hated it.

Especially when the questions had something to do with _that guy._

Except if he told Kuina that he'd likely end up dead in a ditch somewhere and Zoro felt that for all the misfortunes that befell him, he quite liked the feeling of being alive.

So he sighed and answered her question for the 5th time, looking out the passenger window into the busy afternoon traffic. He'd never get used to the way Americans rushed everywhere. "Yeah. Sanji from high school. He hit on you all the time."

His sister snorted. "Yep, that's the one. So he's back in States then? I thought his fancy ass would be prancing around in France still."

"Beats me. I have no idea why he came back out. I don't even know how the hell that damn witch _found_ him."

"Hm." Kuina hummed, her navy eyes growing hooded with thinly veiled desire. "She _is_ a smart one. Can't say I'm surprised."

Zoro groaned playfully, flinging his hands over his ears. "Ah no please, spare this innocent mind of mine. Don't talk about her to me using _that_ tone. Its weird."

She shrugged, limbs loose and the movement utterly graceful, before flashing a shameless smile at the tan male. "What can I say, I've always had a thing for strong women." The raven head licked her lips, grin turning predatory. "It's not my fault she's feisty."

"Yeah but _is_ your fault she isn't interested. You're just as bad of a skirt-chaser as that idiot cook is."

For Kuina's sake, Zoro pretended that the sharp turn that flew him into the window was purely by accident and that his sweet, loving sister would never do anything so cruel.

He pointedly ignored his sweet, loving sister's cruel, self-satisfied smirk.

"Now that, that's settled" _What_ _was settled?_ The green head wanted to ask but was interrupted. "I just want you to know I chase dick too."

Zoro laughed, the sound coming out more as a snide scoff. "Sure you do, only 'cause the dicks are too scared to approach you."

The pinch to his cheek shouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

But damn it _hurt._

"Whatever my precious adopted little brother. You know what song you'll sing? Sappy right? Thats not really your thing."

Curse his body's natural ease to blush in front of people he was comfortable with. He hated the implications that might mean between him and the witch.

"I..might have something in mind. When..he left, I uh, wrote a lot. There were a few I really liked. I'll just use one of those." He shot a sidelong glance to his sister, grateful for her apparent focus on the road. "You'll play the piano for me?"

Her smile was blinding and in that moment Zoro resolved to slice down anyone who'd even _think_ of rejecting Kuina. Except maybe Nami, the witch would probably transfer whatever debt she had to him. 

"Of course I will, you idiot."

"Thanks. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there. Don't die."

It was a reminder. A remembrance of that day, that stupidly close call. It was a promise.

Kuina scoffed, rubbing Zoro's hair affectionately. "As if, loser." She responded, her voice soft, reassuring.

And with that, he drifted off, proud of his ability to fall asleep instantly. Usopp said he was a step away from narcolepsy.

Zoro called it discipline.

And being dead fucking tired.

-+-

_He hated this kid._

_He hated everything about him._

_He couldn't stand his silky voice._

_He detested his long, graceful limbs. That absurd flexibility. That golden hair that probably a lot softer than it looked._

_He completely despised those extra blue eyes._

_He loathed the way they stared right through him as if he were a ghost._

_He resented the way the blonde always smiled, as if everything was okay, politely talking to everyone and chasing after girls to the point that it became second nature. A running gag. A comedic joke._

_He hated that no one saw how sad the blonde was._

_No one but him._

_-+-_

_It was always like this. If he wasn't asleep, then he was staring. Or trying not to._

_More like trying not to stare and allowing himself to fail._

_Allowing himself to fail miserably._

_But Zoro found that he couldn't be as mad at himself as he wanted to be. After all, the sight was stunning._

_Sanji Black. 15 years old. A freshmen and new transfer student straight from France. Why the guy was currently sitting in Zoro's French 1 class, the teen had no clue. Looking to score an easy A, maybe._

_It didn't matter._

_What did, was the fact that Sanj kept using that stupidly pretty mouth to answer the teacher's questions in that stupidly smooth voice that had Zoro's stupidly hormonal body twitching in interest._

_This was bad._

_This was so fucking bad. If the guy kept talking he was going to die._

_"Oi, asshole. I know you're fancy and all but shut up, yeah? Not everyone gets the shit as easily as you."  
_

_And oh-_

_Oh_ **fuck.**

_Suddenly, the swordsman didn't know if he preferred that icy gaze on or off of him._

_Was it even possible for something to be both hot and cold? Did that exist? Because Zoro was pretty sure that what he was feeling now._

_Hot._

_Cold._

_Hold?_

_No, fuck that didn't sound right._

_Cot?_

_Cholt?_

_"Ah,_ _désolé_." _The blonde said breaking the teen out of his jumbled thoughts, voice dripping with malice, liquid hydrogen that had the green head suppressing a shiver. "I only wished to participate."  
_

_Great, now Zoro came off sounding like a dick._

_He sighed._

_It was better than nothing. Feelings were dangerous anyways. Especially feelings for someone he didn't even know._

_"Look- I--" He stopped abruptly, grasping for those oh so elusive words-- his mind unable to focus with that cerulean gaze boring into him with such an intensity that it grated against his skin. "Just-- shut up okay? I'm not good at this like you are. If you keep answering I'll won't be able to go through trail and error."_

_Sanji didn't respond, though his glare changed from hostile to blank. Shit, maybe Zoro used too many words._

_"Uh," He smartly stated, ignoring everyone's laugh. They didn't matter. "Trial and error, like..._ _essai et erreur." His pronunciation was terrible. He knew it was, thick with an American and Japanese accent that he couldn't seem to erase. But still, the blonde's expression cleared and a smile lit up his face, effectively forcing Zoro to come to the decision that-- yes-- he did want those eyes on him. Their sparkle was unreal, so bright and clear that the teen could see himself in the blue iris'._

_"I see. Trail....and error. I understand now moss head. I'll let you fail."  
_

_The class laughed again, but he couldn't hear them. He was enamored with the sound of Sanji. The sliver of respect that Zoro was sure he didn't imagine. The shred of understanding._

_And if the charming blonde started talking considerably less, the swordsman would deny having noticed. The idiot really rubbed him the wrong way._

_All he could think of, was the sight of himself in Sanji's eyes._

_He wondered how the French boy saw him._

_He wondered if he was something worth looking at._

-+-

Zoro blinked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, before a sharp pressure on his stomach made him look down.

He glanced at the sharp stick impaling his abdomen, and then over to his sister who had stopped driving and was parked in front of a large building.

"Kuina, why is your shinai stabbing me?"

If she heard the warning in his tone, she ignored it, choosing instead to smile brightly at him. "You told me to wake you up when we got here, remember?"

He grunted as she casually shoved the bamboo stick harder, pretending to be oblivious to the daggers he shot her.

"Well, I'm awake now. Mind letting me out now?"

"Of course, dear baby brother." The raven head bopped him on the head before tossing the shinai in the backseat, a dull thud punctuating its landing. She opened the door and stepped out, throwing a questioning look over her shoulder. "You ready?"

Zoro shook off the last remnants of his dream, his memory. He tucked away the image of Sanji smiling at him, locked it down. 

Its not like it meant anything.

"Let's go, I haven't used that song book in fucking _forever._ I'm getting flashbacks."

A pat on the back and a ruffle of his hair, a tight, sympathetic grin, they were all given to him one after another. "Put it this way." The woman started, as they walked up to the room on the top floor. "At least sing your heart out. It's not like he knows how you felt anyways. Maybe this'll be a way to get closure."

_Maybe._

"Sometimes you're pretty smart Kuina."

And then Zoro was once again reminded why he never picked fights with his sister.

-+-

It was less than an hour later when Nami called him, saying that they decided it'd be a good thing for Sanji to see the studio and to not worry about heading back. It took less than a minute for him to respond, saying fine and biting down any other questions he might've had.

It was about 30 seconds after that, that the reality of the situation sunk in and Zoro was 10 seconds from losing his shit. 

"He's coming _here."_ The man practically hissed. "As in _now._ As in _right fucking now."_

Kuina raised her hands in a surrendering gesture, taking a small step back. "Woah there, what happened to my calm, cool, and collected little brother? Aren't you 21? You're acting like a hormonal teenager."

"I just _stopped_ being a hormonal teenager so cut me some slack. Fuck I have to work off some steam. Shitshitshit, I'm getting pissed just _thinking_ about that damn idiot. _Fuck._ Ku, spar with me."

"You sure that's what you want? Calm down a bit first. You know how you get when you're all worked up."

She was right. 

He took a deep breath, doing what he could to still his mind. A part of him was ashamed, it took a lot to shake him. The last time he was this moved---

Zoro shook the memory off, not wanting to think about it.

Kuina was here, alive, _healthy_ and that was that mattered. Him and Kuina. The rest of the Mugiwara. The Thousand Sunny. Helping Luffy run a city undercover. Passing college. Habing a killer fucking band. Those were all important. Those were all in the now.

He had to get away from the past, even if it was chasing him.

"Better?" The woman asked soothingly, sensing that his cool demeanor was back in place. 

"Yeah." He replied, smiling a bit. "I'm good now."

Kuina clapped her hands excitedly. "Great! Because they're here."

"They're _WHAT?"_

The raven head grinned, pointing to the studio door. "They're here. Good thing we practiced huh? Come on now. Get your game face on. You've got a skirt-chasing fancy, French speaking, swirly brow cook to impress remember?"

Zoro raised a brow. "I thought I was supposed to be getting closure."

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen." 

* * *

Sanji could admit that he hadn't _quite_ been listening when that red-head offered him a ride to some place, focused too much on the dip of her cleavage and sultry purr of her voice.

_Nami._

A beautiful name for a beautiful girl and upon seeing her, he resolved to remind her of that fact at any chance he got.

Like now, seeing as he was in an unfamiliar building with unfamiliar people and could possibly be heading towards some sort of weird sex dungeon or something.

The blonde snuck a glance to the red-headed beauty, clad in a tight black business suit that totally demolished Sanji's opinion that suits were strictly men's wear. So maybe a sex dungeon didn't sound _too_ bad.

"Uh mellorine," He started, word rolling off of his tongue before he could think to translate it. "It seems I'm rather forgetful today. Would you mind refreshing my memory as to where we are?"

"We're at our studio!" A chipper voice stated and Sanji turned towards the source--Luffy, his name was. The man who would be his boss soon. A idiot. Charming but an idiot. I own the whole building, but we only use the top two floors. The rest Nami renst out to whoever."

"May we pray for those with empty coffers." That was Usopp, the surprisingly handsome teen with long curly hair and deep caramel skin. He was praying, hands clasped together and another--Chopper, Sanji thinks the name was-- copying the action.

"Amen." Chopper said, his voice still sickeningly sweet for someone who was supposed to be 17. A smart kid though, from what he'd been told. Smart enough to enter college at the junior level and was only because he wanted to. Chopper's credentials were high enough to skip general years all together and just focus on his major. 

And somehow someone this intelligent ended up with this group of oddballs.

Strange.

"We wanted you to have a good look at our equipment as well as our lead singer." That was Robin, a dark mysterious woman who oozed sexiness and Sanji ducked his head, willing the heat in his nose to simmer down. There was nothing to gain from a nose-bleed.

"Wait." He blinked, the words finally registering. "Leader singer? You already have one?"

"Yeah!" That was Luffy, smiling widely and making the blonde wonder if he ever stopped grinning. "Just wait til you hear him. He's awesome!"

"He has a nice voice. Its really good, and shockingly emotional, but he doesn't like singing in front of people. He thinks we can't tell but we've all known each other for years and if we don't have to put him through it anymore, then we won't." Nami said, and odd affection tinging her tone and Sanji felt an unreasonable flick of jealousy in his stomach.

Apparently the big guy--Franky noticed because he let out a large belly laugh and slapped him on the back. "Don't feel bad bro. Nami's suuuppper not into you." The man paused, scratching his chin in thought before shrugging. "She's just not super into guys anyways."

"Oh." He wilted, just a bit. "Well whatever makes the gorgeous Nami-swan happy."

"Thank you Sanji-kun. And look, we're here! The red-head stated, giving him a wide smile. "Come on guys, let's see what Zoro has in store for us."

Sanji froze.

 _Zoro?_

As in, _Zoro_ Zoro?

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled, barreling through the door and dashed inside the room, everyone following at a more relaxed pace.

"Get off me you idiot, if you break a string on this guitar I'll make mince meat out of you!" A gruff voice yelled, Luffy's whine followed by a loud thud.

"Yeah, be careful Captain." This voice was female, scarily familiar, almost as familiar as the mans'. "This guitar is _special~_ "

"Shut _up_ Kuina!" And when Sanji finally saw who was speaking, his breath caught. 

Messy green hair with black roots starting to show. Tall, broad, all muscle. A black shirt that had no right being as tight was it was and loose black jeans. An electric blue guitar sat gently in tan palms. 

Sanji's traitorous eyes glided slowly up that ridiculously toned body, but the blonde almost choked when he saw that _face._

_Fuck._

Glasses? Seriously?

It was only after he saw the man scowl that he realized he spoke aloud. 

"I have astigmatism in my left eye curly, and I forgot to bring my contacts. So unless I want to be blind these'll have to do."

_Curly?_

_"Excuse'm??"_ The blonde exclaimed, slipping back into his native tongue before he could think to translate it.

The mosshead's eyes narrowed and a smirked made its way onto that chiseled face. " _J'ai de l'astigmatisme dans mon œil gauche bouclé, et j'ai oublié d'apporter mes lentilles. Donc, à moins que je ne veuille être aveugle, ils devront le faire."_

Clearly Sanji wasn't the only one surprised. 

"You can speak French???" They all screamed, except for Kuina, who he noticed had a smug smile on her face, and Zoro who appeared to be fighting back flush that was steadily rising.

"I can't speak it. I just remember some things from school is all." The green head muttered, throwing a death glare around the room, effectively nipping the conversation in the bud.

Suddenly Sanji had an image dug up from the recesses of his mind. A memory of a certain green-headed jackass that told him to shut up because he was trying to learn and could if all the questions were being answered by someone well versed in the language.

"So." He started, gaining everyone's attention. "I suppose trail and error is over then, huh moss for brains."

A twitch of the eyebrow was the only thing that gave away his surprise. 

"Yeah. Its over. Now sit your asses down so I can perform this song."

"You're performing?" Sanji could only imagine what the other's voice sounded like. Probably all rough edges, appealing in its own way, but suited for mostly one genre of music.

"Yup! Nami told him to do a _looooove_ song!" Chopper announced, bouncing excitedly. "We're never able to get Zoro to write one."

"The idiots probably never been in love. Hard to draw inspiration from nowhere."

The silence that followed could only be described as tense.

"No. He has." Luffy stated, voice uncharacteristically dark. "He spent years sad over this person and everyone else he dates, he ends up leaving. And he _still_ won't tell us who it is."

"None of your damn business, that who. There's no reason to meddle in my love life. Now sit and shut up before I leave." Zoro growled, and the room grew silent once more, anticipation filling the air.

The man slung the guitar from his back, strumming the strings in an undefined chord. 

_Where have you been?_  
_Do you know when you're coming back?_  
_'Cause since you've been gone_  
_I've got along but I've been sad_

_Fuck._

This was...soft. It was so smooth. Calm.

And terribly sad.

_I tried to put it out for you to get_  
_Could've, should've but you never did_  
_Wish you wanted it a little bit_  
_More but it's a chore for you to give_

He sounded so bitter. And Sanji was enamored, caught in the way the man's body swayed, fingers moving delicately, not all in the the harsh way he'd imagined.

The feeling that he had was strange. He was feeling sad, and maybe a bit nostalgic.

_Where have you been?_  
_Do you know if you're coming back?_

And then Zoro looked right at him and Sanji was stuck. 

_We were too close to the stars_  
_I never knew somebody like you, somebody_  
_Falling just as hard_  
_I'd rather lose somebody than use somebody_  
_Maybe it's a blessing in disguise (I sold my soul for you)_  
_I see my reflection in your eyes_

" _S_ _ensationnel._ " He breathed, not knowing what else to do. Not knowing what else to say. 

It was so sad.

It was miserable, the way Zoro sang, with his heart on his sleeve. Utterly broken.

_I know you're sick_  
_Hoping you fix whatever's broken_  
_Ignorant bliss_  
_And a few sips might be the potion_

_I tried to put it out for you to get_  
_Could've, should've but you never did_  
_Wish you wanted in a little bit_  
_More but it's a chore for you to give_

Sanji thought he felt his own heart break, thinking of all his rejected loves. And his shitty excuse for a family. 

_Where have you been?_

_Do you know if you're coming back?_

_We were too close to the stars_  
_I never knew somebody like you, somebody_  
_Falling just as hard_  
_I'd rather lose somebody than use somebody_  
_Maybe it's a blessing in disguise (I sold my soul for you)_  
_I see my reflection in your eyes (tell me you see it too)_

The final chord was strung, and then all was silent. The man waited quietly, his expression carefully devoid of any emotion.

Slowly, as one, they all turned to look at him and the blonde couldn't help but find their unison to be a more than a bit disturbing.

"Welcome to the team Sanji-kun." Nami started, her voice thick with sweetness that he'd already learned in his short time meant that something was up.

"We're _suuuppper_ glad you have you here bro." Franky continued, his gaze friendly, but sharp. 

Sanji felt sweat trickle down his neck.

"See, there is something you should know though, concerning our dear friend Zoro." A pause. "Though I can't see since my eyes don't work. Yohohohoho blind joke!"

"Mr. Sanji, did you know there's a lot of poisons that can't be cured? Its incredible. One day, I'll learn how to heal all of them. Still, the amount it takes for some of them to kill you is astonishing. Near instant even!" Chopper exclaimed, wide eyes a watery chocolate. This was a disturbing change in conversation, and a road the blonde wasn't sure he wanted to walk down.

"Indeed, and New York City is a hub for disposing of... _unwanted_ evidence. A body could be hidden away and never found again." Robin chimed in, her dark smirk never disappearing.

"If you hurt anyone here, I'll kick your ass." That was Luffy, stawhat covering his face in shadow, and the way he spoke left Sanji mildly afraid. He didn't seem like much, but the blonde learned to be wary of the skinny opponents.

"And if you hurt my brother, _ore wa korosu._ Do know what that means pretty boy?" Kuina asked, her voice deep and reverberating with the raw power he knew she possessed. 

Sanji gulped, defenseless in the presence of a lady and he just nodded. "I...get the gist. Though I assure you I have no intention of hurting the moss head."

If magic words existed, then he said the ones because instantly the atmosphere brightened.

"You guys are insufferable." The green head muttered, but Sanji noticed the faint tinge of red creeping up the man's skin.

 _Cute._ He thought, wondering if one day he'd able to coax the same reaction out of the stoic swordsman. _Really fucking cute._

Zoro looked at him, and he felt as if the world slowed. He saw the clear gray gaze, enlarged by the rectangular glasses. He saw the small, genuine grin etched on his face. 

He saw the unfairly tight black shirt and loose fitted black jeans.

He saw the bitterness and sorrow cross Zoro's features.

And maybe Sanji was imagining it, but, he thought he saw himself in those dark iris'.

He wondered what he looked like in the swordsman's eyes. 

He wondered if he saw anything worth looking at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used was Reflections by The Neighborhood
> 
> I hope you liked.
> 
> Also Brook is blind so yeah.


	3. City Of Angels

_I sold my soul to the devil for designer_  
_They said, "Go to hell, " but I told 'em I don't wanna_  
_If you know me well, then you know that I ain't goin'_  
_'Cause I don't wanna, I don't wanna_  
_I don't wanna die young_

"What're you up to?"

The deep voice startled Sanji, he still wasn't used to it. 

He never got to hear much of it while they were in high school. 

He silently resolved to get Zoro to talk as much as possible, in any way possible.

"Reading this. Luffy asked me to memorize it." The blonde replied, waving a sheet of paper languidly. 

"Let me see." The man asked and Sanji handed over the sheet without a word, trying to not tense as he felt their finger's come in contact.

_The city of angels where I have my fun_  
_Don't wanna die young_  
_When I'm gone, remember all I've done, 'one_

Zoro didn't have his glasses on today, and the chef couldn't decide what he like more. The three earrings were still there though. They gleamed against his skin in a way that was hardly fair and Sanji swallowed, never feeling this awkward in his life.

A laugh startled him out of his thoughts. "I see." Zoro muttered, a smile on his face. "Luffy wrote this, can you tell? Well, he wrote the first verse at least."

Sanji couldn't stop the snort from coming, then paused as the words sunk in. "Wait, what do you mean? He wrote the first part?"

"Yeah, we don't have a designated song writer. More often than not we'll pass a paper around and each write a line. Or a group of us will team up and write a song together. The fans like figuring out who did what, so it's all in good fun."

"Ah."

He'd never done something like that. It seemed cool.

Zoro smirked, a feral grin and the blonde's breath caught. "Can you tell my part?"

It was a challenge and damn if Sanji didn't want to wipe that leer off the idiot's face. "You're on, moss head."

_Heard time like money, can't waste it_  
_What's the price of fame? 'Cause I can taste it_  
_So I'm chasin' (yeah), and I'm facin'_  
_A little Hennessy, it might be good for me_

"This one!" Sanji said proudly, feeling smug as he took in Zoro's surprised expression. 

"How'd you know?" The man asked.

"I take you for an alcoholic." The stated simply. "You were always drinking those high caffeine drinks back in high school. Coffee, soda and all that other shit. Fucking disgusting. I wouldn't be surprised to find out you've moved on to beer or something else equally likely to shrivel up your liver."

He paused, face heating when he realize he'd been rambling. The singer fixed him with an unreadable look, then stood up, throwing on a jacket.

"Let's go."

"Go wear?" Sanji asked cautiously, not wanting his body to end up in a ditch somewhere.

"Out." Zoro replied without looking back. "You won, so I'll buy you a meal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this is going anymore


	4. Marimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro was not currently taking Sanji to his favorite restaurant on a date.
> 
> Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: realizing that my chapters can be as long or as short as I want them

This was not a date.

Nope.

Absolutely not.

Zoro was not currently taking Sanji to his favorite restaurant on a _date_.

Not at all.

This was most definitely a _not_ date thing.

"Shit." He hissed under his breath. "Fuckfuckfuck _fuck."_ The singer bashed his head on the steering wheel, letting it fall with an unceremonious thump. 

A car horn honked impatiently behind him, and Zoro lifted his eyes, putting his foot on the gas. 

"A-are you okay?" The blonde asked, hesitation and mild irritation blended perfectly into the words.

"Daijoubu." Zoro breathed, slipping right into Japanese which was a sure sign that he _wasn't_ okay but _fuck you_ brain, he would be just fucking fine, thank you very much. "Yeah, I'm good. Just...thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." Sanji huffed, smiling wide, and the green-headed man had to remind him to keep his eyes on the road or they would crash and die and Sanji would likely hate him if they suddenly became ghosts.

Not to mention, he'd never get another chance at a date. 

Wait.

No.

This _wasn't_ a date.

Wait.

"Did you just _insult_ me curly?"

The blonde let out a long, whistle. 

Zoro didn't know whistles could sound sarcastic. Apparently that was a thing. 

"How long did it take you to come up with that insult marimo?"

_Marimo?_

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING MARIMO, CURLY?"_

Sanji stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"There's only one of us in here with green hair, marimo."

" _Don't_ call me that."

The blonde shrugged.

"Fine then. Ma-ri- _mo_ ~"

Bloody fucking hell that idiot was going to be the death of him. 

Especially if he kept calling him like that.

_Damn it._

Zoro was really out bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> I'm a bit out of it. But fluff is always fun.


	5. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, how'd you know I practiced Savat?" The blonde knew that they were aware of each other in highschool, but he didn't think the green-haired kept tabs like that.
> 
> "You weren't the only one watching." Zoro replied simply, following behind Johnny.

_Whisper_  
_Say my name_  
_The lights_  
_Are getting lower_

Sanji wondered if Zoro knew that this place was his favorite casual restaurant. 

It wasn't as high-class as the Baratie up the street or the All-Blue in France, but it was still pretty damn nice. 

The New World. Home to a shit-ton of weirdos. It was easy to feel like you fit in here, which is why he liked it so much. At the very least he could take comfort in the fact that he didn't strand out as much as some of the others who wound up there.

"Why the hell is it dark in here? I don't remember this?"

Zoro gave him a look of surprise. "You know this place? And this pretty new. They're trying something out. A whole, 'All day Nigh Club'."

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, though its been a few years. It's changed a lot. Still attracts weirdos though."

Like the guy walking up to them now, a wide grin splitting his dark skin. "OI! Zoro-aniki! I haven't seen you here in ages man. The ladies, they been asking about you." 

The singer snorted, clasping hands with the man, a fond smile gracing his lips. "Yeah, I bet. What you really mean is, they're looking for Luffy but he's too busy running his empire to see them, so they wanna use me as their testing dummy. You won't get me that easily Johnny." Zoro's grin was predatory, that of a wild animal and the blonde felt a shiver travel down his spine at the expression. 

_Trouble_  
_From your lips_  
_One taste_  
_I'm going over_

"Guilty. What can I say, you go around flashing those guns like they're for more than show. Can't blame 'em for wanting to touch."

Sanji smirked, silently agreeing. That dark green muscle tee was a fucking menace to the world. It left _nothing_ to the imagination.

He didn't know what that said about him, having a colorful, overactive mind already, without the extra assistance. 

"As if. Iva has enough bulk to pick from. I don't get why they go after me instead of Robin or someone else." Zoro huffed, shoving his hands into the top holes of his ripped jeans. "They're consistently trying to shove me inside dresses and shit. 'It GoEs WeLl WiTh YoU'rE cOmPlExIoN. So _exotic~"_

That.

That was an image that he didn't know he needed.

Desperately.

"They're not wrong." He mentioned, hoping his nose and blood would cooperate for once in his goddamn life. "Your skin tone is pretty unique. Of course that shitty excuse for a law that you wear on your head helps with that."

Instead of a snide remark, the chef was met with a startlingly kind smirk. It left him feeling unbalanced and he could stop a similar grin from forming.

_Front lane_  
_Between_  
_This feel_  
_Is what i'm after_

Suddenly he made eye contact with the stranger, Johnny, his name was.

The man was dark, with short black hair and a set of symbols on his face. Shades covered his eyes, but from the way his shoulders stiffened, Sani was will to bet money that they were was wide as saucepans. 

"Woah dude. You got yourself a blonde, _aniki_?"

_A blonde?_

The fuck was he? A doll?

Like hell.

Zoro shot him a glance an laughed, noting his irritation at being objectified.

"This is Sanji Blackleg, the newest member of the Mugiwara's. Watch yourself, Johnny, I heard he can kick harder than a bitch, that one. I'd hate to have to scrape you off the floor."

Johnny only laughed, though Sanji was pleased to note he took a wary half step back. "Feisty. Course you'd find a fighter." The man shook his head in mock disappointment. "So what is it today? he usual?"

Something about the phrasing sent alarm bells ringing in his head. Nothing seemed off, but it felt _wrong_ somehow.

Like a code.

 _"Luffy's too busy running his empire."_ The green head's words came to him and he filed it away for later questioning. 

_Empty_  
_Lead the high_  
_Fix me_  
_I'm feeling sober_

"Nah. Put us on the highest floor. Not the roof, though. Its warm out but the wind's biting like a bitch. Curly here is a neat freak so just somewhere we can still see the city."

"Ah, its like that, eh? Yosaku's gonna lose his shit."

"Johnny." Zoro said, voice still pleasant, but with a dangerous undertone. Clearly the host heard it because he stiffened, looking as though he wanted to run. "Say another word and I'll kill you."

"Understood sir, right this way!"

Sanji flashed the kendo instructor an amused smirk, before a thought struck him.

"Wait, how'd you know I practiced Savat?" The blonde knew that they were aware of each other in highschool, but he didn't think the green-haired kept tabs like that.

"You weren't the only one watching." Zoro replied simply, following behind Johnny.

He stood, staring blankly at that stupidly toned back before coming to reality.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean!"

_I don't even care yeah you got me good_  
_We don't got to know if we should_  
_Getting lost on you yeah you said i could_  
_Cuz you know that_  
_Cuz you know_

"it means whatever you want it to mean." Was the response he got, when he'd finally got his feet to move properly.

"That doesn't make any sense!!"

"Sure it does curly, you're just making it complicated." 

"Right so if I choose to take that as you thought I was mega sexy and couldn't keep your eyes off my ass what would you say?"

He was only joking, but thought he might've fucked up when Zoro didn't answer. 

"Ah sorry, I should've asked how you felt about sexuality and--" Sanji glanced over, stopping mid-sentence as he took in the kendo instructor's expression. 

The tan skin was blossoming a dark cherry, starting at the singers cheeks and slowing spreading outwards, fading to a light rose shade. 

_No._

_No fucking way._

"Wait. Fucking wait." Sanji was wheezing, failing miserably at holding his laughter, stuck between feeling indignant and feeling flattered. "Y-you, you _actually_ stared at my ass? Seriously?"

"Shut up. It was freshman year. I'd never seen legs that long before. 'S'not my fault."

"Yes." The chef drawled. It was too much fun teasing the other. "Blame it on the genetics, though I doubt it was only _one_ year you looked at me. Real smooth, _monsieur épéiste."_

"Shut up." Zoro said again, vocabulary severely diminished. 

They trailed off into silence, Sanji feeling stupidly happy over something from years ago. 

"If it makes you feel better, I think you're cute when you blush."

The singer didn't answer, but his eyes widened, an expression like happiness flooding them.

The blonde hummed.

_Once i get it_  
_So addicted_  
_Got me tripping_  
_High over you_

Holy shit.

Zoro _noticed him._

Zoro _stared at him._

For _years._

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Sanji wondered if he could keep the tan singer staring.

He wondered if he could make Zoro do more than stare.

And if he started walking with a little sway in his lips, well, who could blame him?

It was worth the low, muttered curse of appreciation he got in return. 

_Once you get it_  
_So addicted_  
_Got you tripping_  
_High over me_

Sanji was going to do his _damned_ best to make Zoro lose his mind. 

_You keep me from crashing down_  
_Stay a little longer stay a little longer with me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used was High by Sivik
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> I'm broke. But if anyone wanted to make fanart you can find me on tumblr at:
> 
> @lovelybutnot-ablankcanvas


	6. Drunk

Zoro was going to kill Nami.

And Kuina, who kept trying to stare discreetly at the red-head instead of _help him._

He needed to get away from this.

 _This_ being a drunken, slurring, red-faced Sanji who was now singing at the top of his lungs, managing somehow to _still_ sound perfect. His voice was scratchy from constant cigarette intake, and it cracked at intervals, having _no fucking right_ to sound as smooth and sexy as it did.

"Woooah blonde bro! You're voice is _suuuuupppper_!" The loud remark was followed by several wet wolf whistles and cheers, which only led to the frenchmen singing even _more_ and getting dangerously close to making Zoro's pants a bit too tight.

"Those legs man. They're fucking killer. Even me, as a heterosexual man interested in a particular morbid beauty, can appreciate the sheer _curve_ of those things." The stagehand doubled as a mechanic said, elbowing Zoro in the side lightly.

Scratch killing Kuina.

And not just because she'd likely kill him without even tearing her gaze away from the cunning witch.

Nope. He was going to murder Franky and ask Robin to help him hide the body as petty fucking revenge.

Because it was the blue haired idiot's fault that this was happening right now.

_Right of passage my ass._

Peer pressure was a son of a bitch and because of it the kendo instructor was now doing whatever the fuck he could to keep his face from lighting up like LED lights in a brand new toy. 

Gay panic.

Zoro wasn’t gay but _holy shit._

Sanji had no right.

None at all to be that fucking wasted and that fucking hot.

Especially not while noodling around the only three women-- admittedly _attractive_ women but still-- and placing light kisses on their palms, drunkenly slurring over and over again.

_"Would you be my girlfriend?"_

Robin politely declined, smiling softly. Nami just smirked, crossing her legs as she daintily took another shot. 

Kuina leaned forward, a mischievous twinkle in her dark eyes, whispering something into the blondes ear before sitting back, shooting a smug smirk Zoro's way. 

He felt a shiver go up his spine, hairs standing on end at the sinister expression. 

Sanji wobbled, making his way to Zoro with a watery smile. It was odd sensation seeing the blonde approach him, but not process the fact that he was indeed coming closer until a pale arm was thrown haphazardly over the man's shoulders.

"You know I like you right?"

And just like that, the kendo instructor was on fire, face inflamed and lips drawn into taut line. "You're drunk, cook. Can't hold your fucking liquor."

Sanji only tightened his grip, pulling him so close that Zoro could smell the alcohol on his breath and see every shade of blue in his eyes. 

"A-and _yooouuu"_ The blonde slurred in a sing-song tone, jabbing a long finger into the singer's chest. "Aren't answering th' question." The pale man tried to keep a stern it expression but it flopped after a few seconds, morphing into a dopey smile that sent Zoro's heart into overdirve.

Of course. 

The idiot just _had_ to be an affection drunk.

Now he was certain God was real, and just liked fucking with him. 

He looked around the room desperately, mouth the words _"help me_ " but only got a loud, " **fuck off.** " from his sister and an equally loud " _shihihihi"_ from the little shit that was supposed to be his boss.

Sanji's boss now too.

He remembered how the blonde's face lit up in fascination, but no surprise when he told him what they were, _really_ were.

Meaning he caught on to the code from earlier and the mention of Luffy's "empire."

It was impressive, but then, the blonde had already proven to be scarily observational. 

_"An underground crime syndicate?" The chef asked, interest coloring his voice. "So you're basically a mafia?"_

_Zoro shrugged. "Something like that. We aren't scum though." His lips quirked in a smirk. "Well, not to those who don't deserve it, at least."_

_The blonde studied him silently, blue gaze searching and the tan male wondered what he was looking for._

_"And how do you decide who deserves it?" He asked slowly, leaning forward as if this would be the make it or break it._

_Zoro shrugged. "I like to think that certain things are universal. Rape, child abuse, violent domestics, cartel, all of it. Its shitty. I respect the hustle and there's no way to know what someone's goin' through, everybody has reasons for shit. But there are lines for certain things, you know?"_

_He smiled, forgetting for a second to keep his anger in check. "We don't put the lines down curlybrow. We just fuck up anybody who crosses them."_

_They sat silent for a while, reveling in the quiet calm between them. Johnny came back, taking their orders and shooting Zoro a not-so-subtle wink before walking off._

_He hope Johnny would savor his last meal._

_"So you've murdered people?" Sanji asked and the green head replied with a level tone._

_"Is that something you really want to know the answer to?"_

_"No. Not really. But you all sound like modern day Robin Hood's."_

_Zoro furrowed his brows in confused. "The hell is that?"_

_"'S old folktake, about a man who steals from the rich and gives to the poor."_

_"Ah. Yeah, I can see that."_

_They lapsed into a contemplative quiet._

_"Let's say I don't want to play your game." The blonde spoke suddenly, twirling the straw in his cup and the kendo instructor tried not to focus on how those lip wrapped around the plastic tool. "What happens then?"_

_"We wouldn't kill you, if thats what you mean." Zoro responded. "We don't_ all _commit_ _homicide." He added that last bit in, subtly answering the previous question._

_"Didn't say that was the case, Marimo." Sanji replied airily, something dangerous in his tone. "Was just asking."_

_He snorted, the sound bubbling into a real laugh. "You_ are _feisty." Zoro said, thoroughly amused. "Relax. The only thing we'd do is request that you still sing with us, and just keep you out of the illegal shit. If it bothered you to an extent that you thought you couldn't stay, I'd vouch for your departure." He tilted his head, voice taking on a teasing lilt. "But I know you won't leave."_

_Those blue eyes narrowed. "That so?"_

_"We don't ask just anyone to join, you know. Despite the shit I give her, Nami's fucking amazing at what she does." The singer waved his hand from side to side. "Between her and Usopp, the two of them likely know more about everyone in this group than any of us know about each other. It's all confidential, though most of us have been childhood friends at one point or another so I'm not sure how much good that does you. Those two give 'background check' a whole new meaning. They probably know what you ate for lunch on a random Saturday 5 years ago."_

_Sanji stared at him, before sitting back, crossing his legs. "Guess I'll stay then."_

_Zoro smiled widely, more happy than he'd let himself admit._

_And not just because he'd finally won a bet against the witch._

_More like it was a draw, but still._

"Zooooorrooo." Sanji whined, breaking him out of his thoughts. It'd been a week since then, and everyone had gotten along well.

Too well.

And clearly they all knew about his resurfacing crush on the blonde.

But _fuck._

"Yes. Fine, alright. I know you like me. Satisfied?" The green head grumbled discontentedly, listening as Nami and Kuina snickered, Franky giving him another elbow to the side.

The chef practically _purred,_ head lolling to the side, brushing against Zoro's cheeks. _"Very."_

He sighed.

This man was going to make him lose his mind.


	7. Secrets

_"So you know."_

_Sanji spoke wearily, eyeing the red head with a new found respect, and just a bit of wariness._

_The room they were in was nice, neat and orderly, with a miniature library and paper littering every available surface. Nami was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a matching blazer and maroon button up underneath._

_Her face flashed with surprise. "I'm sorry, Sanji-kun," She started sweetly. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I know what exactly?"_

_"Everything!" The blonde snapped, cursing as he saw her flinch. He scolded himself mentally for the slip up. "Look, Nami-swan dearest." The singer began, struggling to keep his voice even. "Zoro told me that you and Usopp do extensive background checks, and I just-- now you-- no one else needs to know, okay?"_

_"Wait ZORO told you about the checks?" The red-head asked, interrupting him with the fevered question. Her eyes were wide as sh leaned over the mahogany desk in earnest, giving him the impression that he said something he shouldn't have._

_"Yes." Sanji responded simply, feeling confused. "Was he not supposed to?"_

_"No, he wasn't. Usopp and I would've told you ourselves and guaranteed confidentiality. Thats how its always been. This is a surprise." She mused aloud, a wicked grin spreading her features. "Let alone the fact that he_ told _you right out. He hates that we do what we do, but understands why we do it and just prefers to stay away from it all. Normally the brute has a stick up his ass."_

_Nami laughed, giving Sanji an all too knowing glance. "Well, maybe he still does." The red-head purred and he felt his face flush._

_"Zoro's not like that. With me, I mean."_ _He stuttered, not at all prepared for this kind of conversation. "The guys a stoic asshole."_

_"Oh, I assure you. He's very much like that." The financial worker sang, flipping her hair casually as she answered both statements. "Even with you. But thats all I can say, if you want to know more it'll be 20 dollars per juicy detail."_

_Sanji's hands twitched towards his pocket, reaching for his wallet, before he remembered his original objective._

_"You're distracting me." He said, to which she gave a slight nod. "Listen,Nami-swan." He started as sweetly and urgently as possible. "No one needs to know, okay? I don't want to talk it about it yet. Not--the cross dressing. Not my family. None of it."_

_She gave him an unimpressed look. "Didn't that oaf tell you how Usopp and I operate? I'll stay silent Sanji-kun, and you won't even have to pay me to do so. Usopp won't say anything either, he's more pussy than my vagina." Sanji felt his face heat at the vulgar words, but Nami only rolled her eye. "Relax and go join the others in the main room. Get a drink or something. Have fun. I'll be there soon."_

_He took a hesitant step back, then turned and walked out of the room._

_"Oh and Sanji dear. Take my word on what I said about Zoro. He watches you a lot, you know."_

_The words gave him pause._

_Because the kendo teacher himself had said something similar._

"You're not the only one who was watching."

_It brought a smile to his face, and suddenly, Sanji was thirsty._

_Very thirsty._


	8. Toeing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You ready?" Zoro butt in, finally looking up from his phone, a faint blush and mild grimace gracing his expression. 
> 
> "Yeah. Wanna tell me where we're going?" 
> 
> "Somewhere fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am currently sleep deprived. please excuse the mistakes :)

Sanji woke with the worst fucking he'd had since hitting top charts in France. He groaned, rolling over on the soft mattress in complaint, feeling not and seemingly unable to find a cool part on the fabric. Moving his head was too much effort, so flipping the pillow beneath it was virtually impossible. The blonde shifted his eyes, still squinting from the sun. In his peripheral, something glowed, and he risked turning-- oh so slowly-- and smile as he saw the much needed glass of water and aspirin. He reached weakly over to the nightstand, bringing himself up gingerly.

The pill was bitter, sliding down his throat, dissolving in the water. He flopped back down with a sigh, wincing at the pain, though it was already beginning to fade. He stared at his ceiling, wondering just what the hell got up to the night before, not able to remember much other than his conversation with Nami, though that was _before_ he got shit-faced drunk. 

Unbidden, the ghost of a memory came to him, the image of arms circling around a certain tan singer, mumbling in incoherent slurs. Sanji felt his face heat, thinking about himself draped all over that toned, hard body, and prayed that it was just a dream, and not something that actually happened.

If not, then the blonde would have experienced the sensation of being jealous of himself. His drunk counterpart that lacked inhibitions. 

A knock on his door startled the chef, and he croaked out a quiet, come in, wondering who the hell it was this early in the morning. Zoro peeked his head inside, eyebrows raised as he caught sight of Sanji.

"Get dressed. We're going out." He huffed quietly. Opening the door wider and stepping partially in the room, sliding one of the many unpacked boxes aside. 

"Not even a good morning. How typical." Sanji growled, pulling himself up, trying to ease the dizziness. Zoro snorted, crossing his arms, and the blonde tried not to stare at the way his muscles rippled, short sleeved shirt leaving nothing to the imagination. "The hell is so funny?"

"Its past 7 pm Curliecue. That's what. You slept the whole goddamn day." The kendo instructor replied, still using the same soft tone, though mockery laced his words.

"Fucking _hell."_ He whispered, before throwing off his large comforter and standing up, before the sound of Zoro's strangled cough made him look over. "The fuck, Marimo?" He questioned, confused at the flustered expression the swordsman was giving him, until he looked down and realized he was still in boxers.

 _Oh yeah._ Zoro _liked_ his legs. The thought made Sanji smirk. "You can touch if you want~" He sang lowly, lifting his leg and relishing the way the other tracked it with hungry eyes. 

A timid hand reached out, and then the tan man's hand was wrapped around his ankle, cupping it lightly. He repressed a shiver at the gentle ministrations, instead tilting his head. "Its okay to go higher."

Zoro fixed him with a level stare, completely unreadable, before releasing him slowly. "We're leaving in a hour." He said, then walked out without another word.

Sanji was ready and dressed in less than an hour, donning a dark blue hoodie and black ripped jeans, bang smoothed down and hair pulled back into a small ponytail, revealing his undercut.

The swordsman was sitting on the couch, Usopp leaning on his shoulder when the chef walked in looking around in mild confusion. "Where is everyone?" He asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, and putting a wad of chewing tobacco in his mouth. It curbed the nagging feeling of hunger.

"They're around. Nami's handling uh..some business stuff for Luff and Robin is working on her verse of our next song. Everyone else is doing whatever. I'm about to leave soon though."

"You ready?" Zoro butt in, finally looking up from his phone, a faint blush and mild grimace gracing his expression. 

"Yeah. Wanna tell me where we're going?" 

"Somewhere fun."

Knowing he wouldn't get any real answers unless he followed, Sanji shrugged and existed the large house, giving a backwards wave to Usopp. 

_Somewhere fun_ was what looked like an abandoned building, old and rusted on the outside. The chef wasn't really surprised to see the inside sleek and much larger than it initially appeared. They were in a large corridor, Sanji following blindly behind the swordsman, letting out an audible gasp as they entered an arena. 

He kept his head down, hoping he wouldn't see any of his fathers allies there. It was quiet, groups of people muttering among themselves. 

"Oiiiii! Zoro!" A loud, boisterous voice yelled, disturbingly familiar. Sanji turned, seeing Luffy bounding towards them in excitement, another man fallowing behind at a slower pace. "You made it!!"

"I always make it." The swordsman replied affectionately, before his amber gaze landed on the other man, tattoos inking his skin.

"No speech about how if I hurt him, you'll kick my ass?" He voice was deep, words holding raw smugness in them, golden gaze lidded and dark circles on pale skin.

Zoro gave a grin that was only teeth. "No need. He'll do it himself."

Luffy laughed, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulders. "Zoro, don't be so mean to Torao. He's sensitive."

Torao glared at the younger, before putting his hand out to Sanji. "Law. Trafalgar Law. Luffy's boyfriend. Its a pleasure."

"Sanji. Single. Pleasure's all mine."

"You're in for a treat Snaji, I hope you enjoy." And with that, Law walked off, dragging the slim teen with him.

The blonde glanced at Zoro, who was staring at the couple with a blank glare. "What's happening tonight."

The singer's face broke into a large smile at Sanji's question and the expression made his heart skip a beat.

"Luffy's fighting." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This fic has neither direction, nor plot so yep. xD
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Leave a comment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This will have very lackadaisical updates. I'm working on a more important One Piece fic. This thought just wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if it isn't too much trouble.
> 
> The song used was "Eyes off You" by PRETTYMUCH


End file.
